Two Lads in Dangrabah
by Chrome Cougar
Summary: Based on Aladdin and The Thief and the Cobbler, Phineas and Ferb find a magic bottle, which Doofenshmirtz also wants for his own.


Two Lads in Dangrabah

Story by Dylan Carbonell

Written by

Dylan Carbonell & Sylvester Tennant

Song Lyrics by

Andrew Mantynen

[We pan across a Middle Eastern city, as people are seen milling about and doing their daily tasks. As people go to and fro, we suddenly see you individuals seated. They are the narrators.]

Narrator #1: Greetings, travelers, and welcome to the ivory city of Dangrabah, capital of the Tri-Desert Area.

Narrator #2: A city of mystique, of fabulous tales.

Narrator #1: Where the seemingly ordinary is actually the most extraordinary. Take this for example. (pulls out a simple bottle) It looks like just a bottle, right? Well, what if we told you that something as average looking as this was in fact the center of a fantastic story?

Narrator #2: One of amazing characters, surprising plot twists, and a rousing musical number? It all started not so long ago with a very ambitious vizier and his quest for power...

[Doofenshmirtz is in his secret sorcery chamber using a mouse on a wheel to charge up pseudo-lightning to operate a crystal ball.]

Doofenshmirtz: Oh mystical crystal ball, since you are the one who knows all, I request this little doddle. Tell me who can find a genie's bottle.

A voice that sounds like Doofenshmirtz: Dude, why are you rhyming everything?

[Cut to reveal that the voice came from a bird that looks exactly like Doofenshmirtz, playing the part of Iago.]

Doofenbird: I mean, are you some kind of Dr. Seuss villain?

Doofenshmirtz: Hey, shut up! You're really annoying, you know that?

Doofenbird: Okay, just knock of the rhyming. And why do you even want a genie? Isn't there something where they grant wishes, but there's a catch? Like, you want to run fast, so they turn you into a cheetah, or if you want...

Doofenshmirtz: No, you're thinking of monkey paws. I want a genie, and this crystal ball will show the answer.

Doofenbird: A crystal ball, really? You think that'll be the solution?

Doofenshmirtz: Better than your suggestion of having that husky kid go search for one. We've never heard back from him.

[Cut to the wide, barren desert. Buford crawls along a dune, gripped with thirst.]

Buford: It's been weeks, and I still haven't found this Jeanie girl. Now I'm lost and about to die of thirst.

[He then sees something shiny ahead of him and upon reaching it, sees that it's a crystal bottle.]

Buford: Oh, thank goodness, a bottle!

[Inside the bottle, we then see Baljeet is the genie inside. He wears an outfit like that of Indian royalty. Noticing Buford, he smiles.]

Baljeet: Ah, at long last! Now, traveler, free me from this bottle, and I will grant...

[He is cut off by Buford opening the bottle and sticking it in his mouth.]

Baljeet: Whoa, wait! This is not right!

[Buford chugs down the contents of the bottle. When he is done, he makes a face and groans in disgust.]

Buford: Ugh, now I wish I hadn't drunk that.

Baljeet: (from inside Buford's stomach) You and me both…

[Back in the chamber, the crystal ball glows and an image starts to form.]

Doofenshmirtz: Ooh, here we go.

[He leans in close to see the answer. The crystal ball reads, "Answer unclear, ask again later."]

Doofenshmirtz: Oh, come on! What else can happen?

Doofenbird: Well, it's time for you to mingle amongst the commoners.

Doofenshmirtz: Great, another part of the job I hate. (grabs his jackel-headed staff and leaves, with Doofenbird on his shoulder)

[Cut to the town square. Phineas and Ferb, dressed in their desert outfits from "The Great Indoors", stand with Perry. They have finished their work and a hand gives some coins to Phineas.]

Phineas: (counts the coins) It's not much, but we'll at least be able to eat today. Come on, let's... Hey, where's Perry?

[Perry sneaks over to where a snake charmer performs, slips on his fez and hops into a basket, only to hop right back out. A cobra then rises out of the basket, hissing angrily. Perry holds up his hands and chatters apologetically. He then goes to the next basket over and that leads to an underground chamber.]

[Monogram and Carl are dressed in their outfits from "Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon".]

Monogram: Hello, Agent P. There seems to be dangerous affairs afoot. The Grand Vizier Doofenshmirtz has been seeking the whereabouts of a genie. We're not certain what he could want. I mean, I know what I'd want if I got some wishes from a genie. A castle by the sea, everything needed to turn the basement into a rec room, and go on an all expense paid trip to Disney World.

[There is a slight pause as Monogram realizes he's rambling on.]

Monogram: (clears throat) Right, do what you can to get close to the Grand Vizier found out about his plans, whatever they might be, and if needed, put a stop to them.

[Perry leaves, ascending a stairway which leads back up to the street. He quickly reverts back to his pet mode as Phineas and Ferb come around the corner.]

Phineas: Oh, there you are, Perry. Come on, we got bread today.

[The loaf is broke apart, with Phineas, Ferb, and Perry each getting one-third.]

[A fanfare to the tune of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. jingle then plays several times.]

Voice: Make way! Make for the Grand Vizier!

[The boys look to see what appears to be a parade approaching. A number of men armed with brooms sweep the street clean, clearing a path for precession of women tossing flower petals, fire eaters, and

bodyguards as Doofenshmirtz follows.]

Phineas: Oh, cool, the Grand Vizier! Come on, maybe we can... (pause) Hey, where's Perry? Again?

[Perry is seen in agent mode and donning his fez again. He slowly moves among the crowd, thinking of a way to get close to Doofenshmirtz. He then gets an idea and removes his fez, returning to pet mode. He walks to the edge of the street as Doofenshmirtz approaches. As he comes closer, Perry leaps out and rubs against Doofenshmirtz's leg. This causes Doofenshmirtz to stumble and then fall flat on his face. The crowd gasps in horror and every person in the entourage freezes.]

[Doofenshmirtz looks up to see Perry, and then growls.]

Doofenshmirtz: You little duck-billed, beaver-tailed...whatever you are. You're coming with me.

[He grabs up Perry, who smirks, thinking his plan is working, when...]

Phineas: Perry!

[Perry's eyes go wide as Phineas and Ferb emerge from the crowd. Doofenshmirtz eyes them.]

Doofenshmirtz: Is this your pet?

Phineas: Yes.

[Doofenshmirtz points menacingly at the boys.]

Doofenshmirtz: Seize them! Bind them! Take them!

[Guards draw scimitars and surround the boys. Perry suddenly looks regretful, seeing what his actions have led to. Additional guards hoist them up and carry them off. Doofenshmirtz leads them to the palace.]

[Everyone arrives at the palace as Doofenshmirtz is still fuming as he leads his guards towards the throne room. He throws open the doors, where Roger is seen seated upon his throne. He is surrounded by a harem of female admirers. Several fan him as one pours him a drink and another peels fruit for him. He then notices his brother, gets up, and meets him halfway across the room.]

Roger: Ah, Hienz, my brother and most trusted adviser. (sees Doofenbird and pulls out a cracker) And does birdie want a cracker?

[Doofenbird turns away, not wanting it, but a stern glare from Doofenshmirtz makes him open his beak and eat the cracker, though he obviously doesn't enjoy it. He swallows it down hard. It is then Roger takes notice of Phineas, Ferb, and Perry.]

Roger: And who are they?

Doofenshmirtz: Dear brother, these low born urchins unleashed their vicious attack animal on me while I was walking through the marketplace. Wouldn't you say that throwing them into the dungeon is fair punishment?

[Roger, distracted by one of the women at the moment, glances back.]

Roger: Hmm? Oh yes, whatever you want.

[The guards drag Phineas, Ferb, and Perry off. As they do Doofenshmirtz exits as well, making his way back to his chamber. Once far away enough, Doofenbird lets out a frustrated groan.]

Doofenbird: I've had it! Your brother's the sultan, for crying out loud! You'd think he can get hold of good crackers, like peanut butter filled, or nacho cheese flavored.

Doofenshmirtz: Quit your whining. Soon I'll be sultan, not that goody two shoes.

[Doofenshmirtz and Doofenbird return to the chamber, where they suddenly notice the crystal ball is flashing.]

Doofenshmirtz: Ooh, a message. Let's see. (lightly taps the top of the crystal ball)

[The crystal ball shows its message: "The item you seek can be found here." A map then materializes onto the crystal ball's surface and Doofenshmirtz quickly copies it. Another message then is shown, "Only special individuals can travel within the cave and survive to tell the tale."]

Doofenshmirtz: Special individuals? Like who?

Doofenbird: Watch it be somebody like a cobbler or something.

Doofenshmirtz: Quiet, beak-face.

[The crystal ball then shows another image, showing Phineas and Ferb. At the reveal, both Doofenshmirtz and Doofenbird's mouth drop open.]

Doofenbird: Wow, serendipity strikes.

Doofensmirtz: Yes, but on the plus side, we now right where they are. (grins wickedly) We'll wait for the evening and set everything in motion.

[Later on, Phineas, Ferb, and Perry are shown deep inside a dungeon. Each are shackled to one another. Phineas looks about and sighs.]

Phineas: Ferb, I've always wondered if the stories about Dangrabah's dungeons were true. Being in one firsthand, I'd have to say the stories are pretty much accurate.

[There then comes the sound of a door opening and closing, followed by footsteps. The boys look to see that it's Doofenshmirtz.]

Doofenshmirtz: Hello, boys. And how are we this evening?

[He looks to see the boys' unimpressed expressions.]

Doofenshmirtz: Ooh, right, I can imagine being shackled in a dungeon can be...um... Anyway, I just came down here to...apologize for what happened today. I overreacted, and like many politicians, abused my position. I just hope we can let bygones be bygones.

[He whips out a key and unlocks Phineas, Ferb, and Perry.]

Doofenshmirtz: Now that we're friends, there's a little something I need done and you two are the only ones who can make it happen.

Phineas: What sort of little something?

[We then cut to see that Doofenshmirtz has led the boys and Perry to the cave.]

Phineas: So, all we need is to find this bottle and bring it to you?

Doofenshmirtz: Mmm-hmm.

Phineas: And what makes this bottle so special?

Doofenshmirtz: It's a magic bottle. Bring it to me and I'll show you just how magical it is.

[Phineas and Ferb then shrug, and they, along with Perry, slowly walk into the cave.]

[We cut then to some point later, where Doofenshmirtz paces, stopping only to peer into the cave.]

Doofenshmirtz: What's could taking so long?

Phineas: Hi.

[Doofenshmirtz jumps as Phineas, Ferb, and Perry then emerge from the cave's entrance. Phineas holds a shiny bottle.]

Phineas: We got it, but it was crazy in there. You should've seen it all, trapdoors, pits lined with razor sharp spikes, giant scorpions, not to mention a river of broiling lava.

Doofenshmirtz: Yes, riveting. Now, if I can just have that bottle, please?

Phineas: Sure.

[Phineas goes to hand the bottle over, he Perry leaps up, grabbing the bottle in his bill, and the start to scurry away.]

Phineas: Perry, get back here!

[Phineas and Ferb chase down Perry.]

Phineas: What's gotten into you, boy?

[Doofenshmirtz starts to lose patience.]

Doofenshmirtz: Enough of this!

[He gets hold of the bottle and pulls it away from Perry. However, Perry leaps up and clings to Doofenshmirtz, who responds by getting hold of Perry and tosses him back into the cave. The boys rush back in to retrieve their platypus.]

Doofenshmirtz: Thanks for your help, boys, and here's your reward. (pulls out another bottle) I've got another bottle for you. A bottle of boom juice!

[Doofenshmirtz hurls the bottle, which explodes on contact, sending a wall of rocks tumbling and closing the entrance completely. Phineas and Ferb are now trapped in the treasure cave.]

Phineas: You know, that boney old guy did seem kinda suspicious with his weird German accent. Too bad he took that magic bottle.

[Perry walks in carrying the bottle in his bill.]

Phineas: Perry, you've got the bottle!

[Phineas picks up the bottle and shows it to Ferb.]

Ferb: My word, it is positively filthy.

Phineas: Yes, yes it is.

[Phineas pulls out a rag and tries to wipe off the dust. But then suddenly the bottle starts shaking. It jumps out of Phineas' hand and starts bouncing all over the place. Just then red smoke starts shooting out of the bottle and filling the cave, and from the red smoke emerges Candace as a genie, in a hot, red colored belly dancer outfit with golden earrings, white shoes, and her hair done up in an Arabian ponytail. She's talking on a cell phone as she emerges.]

Candace: So then she told me, "You can't use your magic to travel through time", and I'm like, "But how am I gonna be up to date on all the pop-culture references that won't exist for thousands of..."

[Candace looks down and notices the two brothers staring wide-eyed in disbelief at her.]

Candace: Oh, hang on Stacy, I'll call you back. (hangs up)

[Candace quickly snaps her fingers causing a puff of smoke to appear. When it disappears, Candace is now dressed like an announcer lady at Oscar night. She smiles as the camera zooms in, only to thump her right on the forehead. She groans in pain, rubbing the spot where the camera hit. She glares angrily, but goes back to her smiley face.]

Candace: Hello there, insert whatever names here. Allow me to introduce you, to the one, the only, the all-powerful, magical, mystical, and might I add incredibly beautiful...

Random Guy offscreen: JUST GET ON WITH IT!

[Candace looks annoyed for a brief second, then continues.]

Candace: Ahem, CANDACE, THE GENIE OF THE BOTTLE!

[A stage rises up out of nowhere, and "CANDACE" appears written above in giant neon-letters. Candace rises up out of the stage, wearing the Marylin Monroe dress from "Gentlemen Prefer Blondes", as a spotlight shines on her and fireworks shoot out from behind her. After all that noise, Candace realizes she can only hear the sound of crickets chirping. She looks down and sees the boys looking confused.]

Phineas: So, let me get this straight, you're a genie?

Candace (nervously): Well, uh, not officially, I haven't graduated yet.

Ferb: Well, how do we know you're real?

Candace: Wha? Did you not just see all the over the top stuff I just pulled from out of nowhere? Do you need to get your eyes checked?

[Candace emphasizes "eyes" by literally pulling her eyeballs out of their sockets, adjusting them like binoculars, and shoving them back in.]

Candace: You want proof? I'll give ya proof.

[Candace starts pulling her leg over her head, then doing the same with her other leg. We cut to the boys faces looking as we hear her grunting and stretching her body. We cut back to Candace to see her body has literally been twisted into a pretzel, and her limbs are all tangled up. Phineas and Ferb just stare blankly.]

Candace: Not good enough, eh?

Phineas: Well, our friend Django can kind of do that, too.

[Candace snaps her fingers, causing a puff of red smoke to appear. When the smoke clears, she has now transformed into a cat version of herself chasing a mouse version of her with a mallet, and squishing the mouse version into a pancake. She then uses a puff of smoke to transform herself into Jim Carrey from one of his early stand-up routines with an Ace Ventura hairstyle and a microphone.]

Candace (Doing a Jim Carrey impression): Good evening, two gentlemen and platypus, you might remember this scene as performed by Robin Williams in a certain popular Disney movie.

Phineas: Who's Robin Williams?

Ferb: What's a Disney?

[Candace makes a million clones of herself, the clones all start dancing a conga line, and then they all form a chorus line. Finally, Candace makes all the copies disappear by sucking them up with her mouth like a vacuum, and then her head explodes causing fireworks, party blowers, confetti and streamers to all shoot out. Candace then returns to normal and starts breathing heavily from using all the energy. Phineas and Ferb just stare blankly at her once again.]

Candace: (sighs)

[Candace then simply makes it look like she's detaching her thumb from her right hand. Phineas and Ferb then gasp in amazement.]

Phineas: You really ARE an all-powerful Genie!

[She turns to face the audience with a look on her face that seems to say "Really?" ]

Phineas: This is so cool! You gotta tell us all about being a genie and wishes, and stuff!

[Candace then flashes a sly smile.]

Candace: Oh, I can tell you, but I've got a better idea.

[Candace whips out her cell phone, dials a number, and turns her back towards the boys. The boys listen as she mutters on.]

Candace: Great! Get here as soon as you can.

[Candace puts her phone away and an instant later, a puff of blue smoke and a puff of yellow smoke appear. From the blue and yellow smoke emerge Stacy and Jenny as genies. Stacy wears a blue tube top, light blue pants, emerald earrings, and black shoes. Her hair is worn like it was for the song "You're Going Down", held with an ornamental tiara-like hair clasp. Jenny wears a yellow top, a long dark pink belly dancer styled skirt decorated with wavy orange lines, earrings, and pink shoes. Her hair is worn in a ponytail held together with two yellow bands.]

Candace: Boys, this is Stacy and Jenny, my two best friends. Stacy, Jenny, this is, um...

Phineas: Phineas and Ferb.

Candace: Phineas and Ferb, I knew that.

[Stacy and Jenny wave.]

Stacy: Hi.

Jenny: Hello.

[Candace, Stacy, and Jenny then all stand next to one another.]

Candace: So, you wanna know about wishes, huh? Well, sit tight and we'll explain it all.

[Music similar to the tune of "Your Going Down" starts playing. The girls start performing belly dance moves.]

Candace: Many people find a genie when they rub their lamp  
The genie comes out in a magic puff of smoke  
Sometimes we're in bottles that are fancy shaped  
But either way you know have you have a lucky stroke

Stacy: You can call upon us anytime in the day  
But just because with what you pick  
Because sometimes when we are ready to grant a wish  
We'll take it another way so be specific

Jenny: With our great powers from the gods  
We'll give you what you want to please your soul  
We aim to please you  
Because when you find us we're at your control

[The girls are suddenly in vaudeville outfits.]

Candace: There's just one thing that you should know  
Wishes are only up to three  
Jenny: Uno dos tres  
Stacy: Un deux trois  
Candace: That's the law of every genie

[The girls then appear in Carmen Miranda outfits.]

Jenny: Sometimes we feel down on our luck  
Because while our lives are enchanted  
Stacy: We grant wishes for millenniums  
And yet people take us for granted

[Cut to Candace and Stacy, who go back to their genie outfits.]

Candace: People assume we're larger than life  
They just look to throw us the book  
Stacy: We work out butts off all day  
And there are too many wishes to cook

[As they sing their lines, Candace inflates like a balloon and catches a book thrown at her, and Stacy's buttocks literally falls off as she stirs a frying pan over a stove.]

[Jenny then appears, wearing the sailor suit outfit Candace and Stacy wore in "Belly of the Beast", as the still inflated Candace floats by her.]

Jenny: It's not smooth sailing all the time  
We're at the end of our wit  
Candace: We could take two halves of a whole  
And make sure that they will split

[Candace is suddenly dressed as a magician and Stacy and Jenny are dressed in colorful "lovely assistant" outfits. Jenny climbs into a long box, sticking her head out one side and her feet the other. Stacy closes the lid and hands a large saw to Candace, which she uses to slice into the box's middle. After completing the cut, Stacy tugs one end and Candace the other, pulling them apart, then propping them up and opening the lid, showing Jenny has been cut in half. Jenny's upper half waves and her lower half kicks out one of her legs.]

[Candace and Stacy then spin the two ends about before setting them back down and walking off in opposite directions with them, which makes Jenny look horrified.]

Jenny: Um, girls?

Candace: Whoops! Hang on!

[Candace and Stacy put the two halves back together and there's a flash of light and smoke and Jenny emerges from the box, intact once more.]

Stacy: But seeing you here  
I think we can make a fresh new start  
Candace: I can feel it too here  
We know that you have such an endearing heart

[The girls then appear in Rockette outfits.]

Jenny: So, what are you waiting for?  
Stacy: We're all ears!  
Candace: Just tell us your command  
Because once you make your wish  
That it is our command!

[The girls then are back in their genie outfits and strike poses.]

Candace, Stacy, & Jenny: Your wish is our command!

[The boys clap at the end of the performance.]

Phineas: Okay, that definitely beats a long winded explanation.

Candace: Well, I'm no Ashley Tisdale, but I think I'm pretty good.

Stacy: Hey, Candace, we gotta go now.

Candace: Bye, girls. See you in about one and a half scenes.

[Stacy and Jenny wave and poof away. Candace turns back to the boys.]

Candace: So, what do you guys want?

Phineas: So, we could wish for whatever we want?

[Candace is then suddenly wearing glasses and holding a giant book.]

Candace (stuffy British accent): Uh, almost. There are a few uh… rules that need to be established here.

Ferb: And those are…?

Candace: Rule Number 1: My magic's not that good! Just watch… I WISH FOR THE EIFFEL TOWER!

[A miniature Eiffel Tower appears.]

Candace: See? That's the small one from Las Vegas. Rule Number 2: Genies can't kill people!

[Candace conjures up a giant sword from out of nowhere, and slices herself with it, causing her skin to peel off and leaving her still living skeleton with her eyeballs still intact.]

Candace: So don't even think about that.

[Candace zips her skin back, and returns to her normal form.]

Candace: RULE NUMBER 3!

[Morphs into a creepy slimy zombie.]

Candace (imitating Peter Lorre): I can't bring anybody back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture, I DON'T LIKE DOING IT!

[Candace returns to normal.]

Candace: But aside from that, yes, yes you can.

[Phineas and Ferb look at each other.]

Ferb: You know, if you're magic's not that good, then how can you get us out of here? You can't even bring people back from the dead.

[Candace frowns with exasperation as the boys continue talking.]

Phineas: Good point Ferb, I guess we'll have to conjure up something to help get out of here ourselves...

[Candace grows giant and stomps her foot in Phineas and Ferb's way.]

Candace (angry): Oh really? After what you see I can do, all that you think is I'm just some useless peace of magical garbage, here to amuse you? Is that it, huh? Well listen here you little half-pints, I ain't gonna be released from some bottle I've been trapped in for longer than I care to admit, just to have some kids talk back to me. NOW GET ON THE CARPET! (voice echoes)

[Candace's head grows, her eyes go bloodshot and her mouth stretches wide open as she yells. Candace then picks up the boys and places them onto a flying carpet. She then appears as an airline pilot on the other end of the carpet.]

Candace (speaking into an intercom): Boys, this is your captain speaking. Please remain seated and keep your hands and feet within the carpet at all times.

[They take off on the carpet and it blasts out of the cave.]

Candace: We've just got to make a couple of stops.

[Candace then steers the flying carpet in another direction.]

[We cut back to Doofenshmirtz's secret chamber, where he sits and cries uncontrollably. Doofenbird fidgets awkwardly at the sight.]

Doofenbird: Come on, boss, it's not that bad. Sure, you did lose the bottle, but there are other ways you can usurp the throne. You could...lead a coup. Granted the army fully supports your brother... Or how about a peasant revolt? No, the people's hearts and minds are well won over by him.

[Doofenshmirtz sobs even louder and now Doofenbird cannot take it anymore.]

Doofenbird: I'm...going out for a bit.

[He flies out a nearby window.]

[Cut to our heroes, having now been joined by Stacy and Jenny, and everyone rides the flying carpet. Phineas holds onto Candace's bottle, while Ferb holds onto Stacy and Jenny's.]

Phineas: So, we'll help you girls graduate and be fully fledged genies by having you practice your magic for us?

Candace: Yeah, it'd be like an internship. It wouldn't count as actual wishes.

Phineas: Wow, this is gonna be awesome.

[Ferb suddenly taps Phineas' shoulder and points. It then shown that the group is quickly about to reach Dangrabah.]

Phineas: We're almost home. Maybe you girls should get back inside your bottles. We don't want to draw attention.

[The girls turn into smoke go back into their bottles as the carpet lands and disappears in a shower of sparkles. As the boys and Perry make their way through the streets, Doofensbird lands not too far away.]

Doofenbird: Yeesh. Some people can't keep their emotions in check. Does every animal henchman deal with this? Probably. Do I have to deal with this? Definitely. There's a lot of things I'd rather be doing and think about. If it's not one thing, it's something else. But does he ask? No. Does he care? Not likely. And another thing...

[He stops when he suddenly sees Phineas, Ferb, and Perry.]

Doofenbird: Hey, it's them. (looks closely and sees Phineas carrying Candace's bottle, although he doesn't see Ferb with Stacy and Jenny's bottles) They've got that bottle! Oh, the boss is going to love this!

[He flies back towards the palace.]

[Phineas, Ferb, and Perry reach their home and go inside, Ferb shutting and locking the door. The boys set down the bottles.]

Phineas: The coast is clear.

[Candace, Stacy, and Jenny emerge from their bottles.]

Phineas: Well, this is it. Home sweet home.

[The girls take one look and are horrified by the messy state the place is in. Stacy and Jenny's jaws drop to the floor and Candace pulls on them, causing them to go back up like window shades.]

Candace: Um, hey, no offense, but this place is kind of a dump.

Stacy: Only some people can live like this.

Jenny: Mostly college kids and bachelors.

Candace: There's just one thing has to be done.

[The girls then magically change their genie outfits to maid outfits. Candace is now armed with a bucket and sponge, Stacy with a feather duster, and Jenny with a vacuum cleaner.]

Candace (French accent): Alright girls, let us clean up dis sty!

[As they work, a Middle Eastern version of the Quirky Worky Song plays.]

[Stacy is dusting, when suddenly Candace, who isn't paying attention, accidentally glues her to the wall with wallpaper. Stacy struggles before ripping herself free. She glares at Candace, who nervously giggles.]

[Jenny with the big vacuum cleaner, sucks up a bunch of dirt and such. She then pokes the nozzle out the window, sets the vacuum to blow out the stuff into some poor guy's face.]

Poor Guy: (notices banana peel on his head) Well, this is the closest thing to food I'll ever get.

[Jenny then goes overboard sucking everything in the room, and she accidentally sucks up Candace and Stacy. She stops vacuuming and sees Candace and Stacy shaped bulges in the vacuum bag. Worried, she looks into the vacuum, but then accidentally sucks herself into the bag with her friends. The vacuum starts overloading, but one of the girls quickly sticks their hand out of the bag, and switches it to blow, and the causes the girls to be shot out of the vacuum with an explosion of dust. We then see the girls plastered against the dirt covered wall. They peel themselves off, revealing their outlines drawn in the sections where they were plastered. The girls look about, sigh, and then start all over.]

[Cut to the now finished cleaning. Everything shines and the new wallpaper and furniture brightens up the boys' home.]

Stacy: Whoops, missed a spot. (points to a smudge left on a table)

Candace: I got it.

[Candace then stretches her arm across the room, wiping away the smudge, and leaving behind a glowing shine.]

Candace: Now, about that platypus. Wouldn't you want a cooler pet? Like maybe, this, or this, or this, or maybe even this?

[As she goes along, she turns Perry into a variety of animals, starting with a rabbit, an okapi, and a poodle, before ending with him as a capybara.]

Phineas: Perry's perfect as he is.

Ferb: Monotremes are cool.

Candace: Okay, whatever you say.

[She snaps her fingers, turning Perry back to his original platypus form. He walks off, shooting her an angry look and chatters in annoyance.]

[Just then, there is a low rumbling. The girls look around and then it is heard again.]

Stacy: What was that?

Phineas: Ferb, is that your stomach?

[Ferb nods.]

Phineas: Yeah, I'm pretty hungry too. We never did get to finish our bread before getting thrown into the dungeon. Come on, let's get to the marketplace.

Candace: Why go the marketplace?

[The boys look to see Candace, Stacy, and Jenny are now all wearing chef outfits.]

Candace: We've got some of the finest foods your taste buds will adore ready at the snap of a finger.

[Each girl holds out a dish.]

Stacy: Here we have fresh sushi and tempura.

Jenny: Veggie pizza, made with all natural ingredients.

Candace: And for dessert, baklava bears.

[The girls set the food onto the table and the boys eye the items and lick their lips.]

Phineas: Wow, what a spread! You genies can do anything!

[The boys dig in, but something has the girls suddenly looking somewhat depressed. Phineas and Ferb take notice and stop eating.]

Phineas: You okay?

Candace: Huh? Oh, yeah, it's just a little something. There's a few pros about being a genie, but there's a lot of cons.

Phineas: Cons?

Candace: Yeah, we can do just about anything anyone can want, but we really don't get to do anything we want.

Ferb: You mean you'll be like prisoners, delivering happiness to everybody but not yourselves?

Candace: Yeah, we've talked about it, but we know that's part of the job. Anyway, you boys enjoy yourselves, okay?

[Unseen by the girls, Phineas and Ferb exchange guilty looks.]

[Later on, we cut to just before the next morning. Candace, Stacy, and Jenny are shown sleeping in their respective bottles. Then Phineas is seen, but he tosses and turns before sitting up. He then sees Ferb sitting up as well.]

Phineas: Can't sleep either, huh, Ferb?

[Ferb nods.]

Phineas: (sighs) I'm having mixed feelings here. I want to help Candace, Stacy, and Jenny to become fully fledged genies, but I don't want them to go into a lifetime of servitude.

[There suddenly someone knocking at the door. The boys get up to answer, but as they near the door, it's abruptly kicked in and two thugs enter.]

Thug #1: Hello, boys, our boss says you've got a pretty bottle he'd like very much.

[Cut to the inside of Candace's bottle. She's sleeping when she's awaken by the noise.]

Candace: Oh, what's going on out there?

[She hears what's happening outside.]

Thug #1: Give us the bottle, and you have less trouble!

Phineas: No!

[Crashing sounds ring from outside and Candace grows worried.]

Thug #2: Hey, I've got it!

Thug #1: Come on, the Vizier will want a nice long chat with you boys.

[Candace peers out her bottle, but sees Stacy's and Jenny's are still where they've been left. She the exits her bottle and runs over to the window to see the boys and Perry being dragged off.]

Candace: Oh, no!

[She runs over and grabs Stacy and Jenny's bottles.]

Candace: Girls!

[She looks in and sees Stacy and Jenny each sleeping in their respective bottles.]

Candace: UGH!

[Candace starts shaking the bottles a little.]

Candace: Wake up! Come on, girls, wake up!

[Candace shakes them a little more, and they still don't wake up. She then gets annoyed.]

Candace: GRR! WAKE UP!

[Candace then throws the bottles causing them to bounce all over the walls. Stacy and Jenny bounce around inside their bottles as the bottles bounce around. Candace then stops them from bouncing by grabbing the bottles. The bottles, from being shaken up so much, then expand and the lids blow off each of them like champagne corks, causing Stacy and Jenny to come shooting out and offscreen, where a huge crash is heard. We then cut to reveal two holes in the wall perfectly shaped like Stacy and Jenny.]

[Stacy climbs out of the Jenny-shaped hole.]

Stacy: Ugh! WHAT?

[Jenny climbs out the Stacy-shaped hole.]

Jenny: Talk about a rude wake-up call.

Candace: Girls! These guys just took the boys! And they took a bottle. They must've thought it was one of ours.

Stacy: But where?

Candace: To that vizier guy. The one they told us about on the ride over.

Stacy: Oh, yeah, him.

Jenny: What'll happen when he finds out he doesn't have the right bottle?

Candace: I don't know, but we've got to go save them.

[Cut to the Palace, where Doofenshmirtz waits inside his chamber, when the thugs arrive with the boys and Perry.]

Doofenshmirtz: So, we meet again, boys. And thank you for keeping my bottle save for me.

[He takes the bottle and eyes it, obviously not knowing it's not the right one.]

Doofenshmirtz: Thugs, leave us.

[The Thugs start to leave.]

Thug #2: He does know we've got names, right?

[Doofenshmirtz then examines the bottle.]

Doofenshmirtz: Okay, I have to rub this and summon the genie. Pretty straightforward.

[He rubs the bottle, and of course nothing happens. He tries again and again.]

[A military plane starts flying near the palace. Inside, we see Stacy and Jenny dressed in soldier outfits. Candace approaches them dressed as a WW2 General.]

Candace (imitating George C. Scott as George S. Patton): Girls, we now stand before this most dangerous of missions. I shall have you know, that no genie ever did their job, by fulfilling their own selfish needs! They only satisfied other peoples' selfish needs. Now, let's get out there, and be the best...

Stacy: Yeah, one question, do we have to wear these tacky camouflage outfits? Can't camo come in pink or something?

Jenny: Or maybe tye-dye?

Candace: (eye twitches)

[Then a small crate drops out of the door of the plane, and a parachute pops out the top of it. It gently lands in front of the palace door. The guards, dressed similar to the palace guards from Aladdin, and played by the lookalikes of Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh open the door to see it sitting.]

Guard #1: Your highness, there's something on the door step.

Guard #2 (reads tag): It says it's for your grand vizier.

Roger: Oh, I thought I told that idiot not to spend my money on stuff from Amazon... rainforest. Whatever, send it to him.

[A view of inside the crate is shown, and we see Candace, Stacy, and Jenny are crammed inside and compacted together in a cube shape.]

[Back in the secret chamber, Doofenshmirtz still hasn't realized his error.]

Doofenshmirtz: What is going on here?

Doofenbird: You could be rubbing it the wrong way. You've got that affect on people.

[Just then, the guards enter and present the package.]

Guard #1: Excuse us, Vizier, but this package just arrived for you.

Doofenshmirtz: Oh, thank you for bringing this to me and... What a moment, how do you of this chamber? I meant for it to be secret.

Guard #2: Are you kidding? The sultan knew you've had this chamber since you filed the paperwork to have it built.

[Doofenshmirtz starts to open the package.]

Doofenshmirtz: Oh, I wonder what this could be?

[Doofenshmirtz unwraps the thing to see what is inside, when suddenly there is a shower of sparks and Candace, Stacy, and Jenny materialize, striking a pose.]

Candace: Behold! We are the three genies of the bottle, here to grant your wishes, Master!

Doofenshmirtz: Aha, at last. And three genies? Score! (pause) Unless...this is one of those catches where you only give one wish for each one of you?

[The girls nod.]

Doofenshmirtz: (sighs) There's always a catch. Oh well, to business. Genies, grant me my first wish.

[Candace is then again wearing glasses and holding the giant book from earlier.]

Candace (stuffy British accent): Well, you see, there are a few...

Doofenshmirtz: I SAID DO IT! (Bangs fist on the table)

All 3 Girls: AHHHHH!

[All three girls ricochet up and crash into the ceiling, and their heads get stuck. They try and pull themselves free, but are unable to. After some struggling, Candace stops and taps Stacy and Jenny on their shoulders. From the way they then move, we can tell they're having a conversation, though we cannot hear it. The girls then all snap their fingers and disappear in puffs of smoke and return to the floor. ]

Candace: Okay, now that that's settled. What is thy wish, oh great Master?

Doofenshmirtz: I wish to rule on high, as sultan of the Tri-Desert Area!

Candace: Yes, Master, your wish is our command. (leans over to Stacy and whispers) Do your thing.

Stacy: (whispers) What?

Candace: Make him sultan.

Stacy: I can give him the look, but giving someone absolute political authority is a whole different level.

Candace: Just give him the outfit, we'll do the rest.

[Candace and Jenny step to the side and Stacy steps forward, waving her arms.]

Stacy: By the power of Mysterious Forces, gitchee gitchee goo!

[Blue energy shoots from her hands and surrounds Doofenshmirtz. His clothes are replaced with regal garments.]

Doofenshmirtz: Whoo-hoo! Now this is what I'm talking about! I'm loving the gold highlights, and the material is light and breathable.

[Unseen by Doofenshmirtz, Candace signals Jenny, who then poofs away.]

Doofenshmirtz: Now to gaze upon my new subjects.

Candace: Of course!

[She leads Doofenshmirtz to the balcony and points down to the street.]

Candace: There, Master, that random pedestrian.

[She's pointing to Jenny, now wearing a burqa to conceal herself. Jenny throws up her arms and cheers.]

Jenny: Wow, it's really him, the sultan! Can I have your autograph, your highness?

Doofenshmirtz: Ah, to have my new subjects bask in my glow.

[Candace pulls Doofenshmirtz back.]

Candace: Yes, but not too much all at once, Master. Make the people earn it.

[As they walk by, Jenny returns, with Doofensbird twisting around, thinking he's seen something.]

Candace: For you, Master, free of charge, a tribute to your mightiness.

[She waves her hands and red smoke billows around.]

Candace: A grand statue of your perfect likeness!

[The smoke clears, but there's nothing there.]

Candace: Okay, that should've worked. It's gotta be around here somewhere.

[She notices a shadow and looks up, seeing the statue is directly above her head.]

Candace: Meep.

[The statue lands on top of her with a crashing thud. Stacy and Jenny race over and conjure up a pair of carjacks. They then lift up the statue enough for them to reach under. After feeling about, they pull out the flatten Candace.]

[Stacy and Jenny exchange concerned looks and then Stacy conjures up a bicycle pump. She takes the hose and sticks it into Candace's mouth, and then starts pumping, inflating the flattened Candace, turning her into a large rounded balloon. Stacy finally stops and pulls out the hose, but Candace remains inflated.]

Stacy: Wuh-oh, that's not suppose to happen.

Jenny: No need to worry, I've got just the thing.

[Jenny conjures up a sharp pin, which she pricks Candace's balloon body with. Candace deflates, air shooting from the hole Jenny pricked in her, and she flies all around the room. She deflates back to her normal size and lands to the floor on her feet, striking a pose like a gymnast.]

Stacy: She's all right, folks!

Jenny: Give her a hand!

[The sound of applause emanates from an unseen source offscreen.]

Doofenshmirtz: Yes, impressive. Now, back to business. Genies, I wish to become the most powerful sorcerer in the world!

Stacy: A sorcerer, huh?

Jenny: So, you're one of those looking for almighty power, right?

Doofenshmirtz: Yes, yes I am. Now stop lolly-gagging and give me my wish.

[The girls move in and stand alongside Doofenshmirtz.]

Candace: You know, Master, just between you and us, you shouldn't wish for that. What you should really wish for is become a genie.

Doofenshmirtz: A genie?

Stacy: Sure, I mean, being a sorcerer would be cool, but you'd have to spend so much time studying and practicing.

Jenny: But a genie could make anything a reality.

Doofenshmirtz: Hmm, interesting. (gazes down at the bottle) But there's just one thing, when I become a genie...

[The girls suddenly cringe.]

Doofenshmirtz: Would I get to choose my outfit or is there a set standard?

[The girls stare blankly.]

Candace: Well, you don't get to choose, but it'll match your style perfectly.

Doofenshmirtz: Okay, I'm convinced. Genies, I wish to become a mighty, all-powerful genie!

[The girls huddle.]

Stacy: Can we do this?

Candace: We have to. (looks over to boys and Perry) If we want to save them.

[The girls combine their magic, the girls send out energy, forming a cloud of red, blue, and yellow mixed colors above Doofenshmirtz. The energy then pours down and envelops him. He is then transformed from his normal form to that of a giant, muscular, genie. Bolts of purple and green lighting surround him.]

Doofenshmirtz: Power! Unlimited power! The forces of the universe are now my playthings!

[Gusts of wind rips through the chamber, causing the girls to brace themselves, as they reach the boys and Perry and hold on to them.]

Candace: Um, hey, Master, there was one little thing we forgot to mention.

[Doofenshmirtz looks to where Candace is pointing to see a purple colored bottle with a twisting trail of energy leading up to him.]

Doofenbird: You idiot!

Doofenshmirtz: No! No, I don't want to be stuck in there!

[Doofenshmirtz grabs onto Doofenbird's tail.]

Doofenshmirtz: Fly! Come on, fly like my life depends on it!

Doofenbrid: Let go, you doofus! I'm not taking the fall with you!

[The dragging pull of Doofenshmirtz's bottle and Doofenbird's flying creates an awful tug-of-war. It is brought to an end when Doofenbird's tail feathers get plucked out. Doofenbird is sent rocketing out the window and out of sight. Doofenshmirtz is finally pulled into his genie bottle. His muffled complaints can just be heard.]

[We cut to a new location, and the caption reads "Finland". A group of people stand close to an oddly built structure holding several pigs. Suddenly they hear a strange incoming sound and look to see Doofenbird screaming down from the sky. He slams directly into the wall of the structure, sending it toppling and scattering the pigs. The crowd, seeing this, is suddenly inspired.]

Finnish Guy: Hmm, this could lead to something...

[Back in Dangrabah, everyone brushes themselves off as everything is now calm.]

Candace: Everyone okay?

[Everyone affirms. Everyone then looks at Doofenshmirtz's newly formed bottle. His muffled shouts can be heard from inside.]

Stacy: Wow, he sure sounds upset. (winks)

Jenny: Maybe we let him have some time alone.

Candace: (picks up the bottle) Yep, maybe some time in the middle of an inhospitable desert where hardly any sane person would willingly go would be just perfect.

[Candace then conjures a giant slingshot and loads Doofenshmirtz's bottle into it and pulls back. Adjusting her aim, she lets it go flying, the bottle soaring over the horizon. Everyone smiles in satisfaction.]

[Sometime days later, we then cut to a large building with a sign identifying it as the genie school the girls attend. Phineas, Ferb, and Perry all wait outside, with the boys reading a newspaper.]

Phineas: They still haven't found a new vizier, I see.

Candace: (off-screen) Boys!

[The boys look to see Candace, Stacy, and Jenny as they all exit, each carrying a diploma.]

Candace: We're fully fledged genies! And we have you to thank for it.

Phineas: Oh, let's be fair. You girls are the real heroes.

Candace: And there's more. Since you helped us, we three get to grant you boys a wish each.

Phineas: Well, that won't be fully necessary. There's just one thing we want.

Candace: One thing? That's all?

[Phineas nods.]

Candace: Okay, what is it? Money? (she snaps her fingers and a pile of bags labeled with dollar signs comes into existence)

Phineas: Nope.

[Candace snaps her fingers again, and the bags poof away.]

Stacy: A new hair style? (snaps her fingers, giving the boys hair the length of Rapunzel's)

Phineas: Not that.

[Stacy snaps her fingers again, returning the boys hair to normal.]

Jenny: Your own star? (snaps her fingers and conjures a map of the sky with an arrow pointing towards a single star, reading "Your star is here.")

Phineas: Sorry, guess again.

Candace: I know, a longer summer vacation. (snaps her fingers, flooding the area with calenders.)

Phineas: No, none of that.

[The girls sigh in exasperation.]

Candace: Okay, so none of that.

[She then looks to Stacy and Jenny, who both shrug.]

Candace: Okay, we give up. What's the one thing you absolutely want?

[Phineas grabs hold of Stacy's bottle with one hand, Ferb takes Jenny's with one hand and both clasp Candace's with their free hands.]

Phineas & Ferb: We wish your freedom.

[The girls are speechless.]

Candace: Wait, what?

Phineas: Girls, you're free.

[Streams of sparkling smoke then shoots out from each of the girls' bottles as they start to float and the boys let them go. Red smoke comes from Candace's bottle, blue smoke from Stacy's, and yellow from Jenny's. The girls are surrounded by the swirling streams, which envelops them briefly. It quickly dissipates and it is then everyone looks to see the bottles that once held Candace, Stacy, and Jenny start crumbling away into dust.]

Candace: We're...free.

Stacy: We're really free.

Jenny: You know that this means?

Candace: We can do everything we've talked about! Go everywhere we want!

Stacy: Easter Island.

[Jenny's face beams and she smiles big.]

Jenny: Woodstock, 1969.

Candace: Out of everything, why this?

Phineas: It's what we wanted most. It's better that we be friends rather than masters and servants.

[The girls then encircle the boys, pick them up, and then embrace them in a huge group hug.]

Candace: How can we ever thank you?

Ferb: You just have the time of your lives. And drop in every now and again.

Candace: Deal. We can definitely do that.

[Candace then snaps her fingers, causing a bright pink convertible to appear from a puff of smoke. The girls then start loading a large amount of luggage into the truck. Candace then thinks of something.]

Candace: Hey, boys, how about one little thing?

[The girls combine the magic again and they produce a large, brightly colored flying carpet.]

Phineas: Oh, cool! Thanks! This is the best gift anyone's given us.

[The girls then are shown to be getting teary eyed.]

Candace: Bye, boys. We'll see you again someday.

[Phineas and Ferb wave good-bye to Candace, Stacy, and Jenny as they drive off. As soon as they are out of sight, the boys look to their new magic carpet.]

Phineas: Hmm, possibilities...

[The boys then are seen with their new business, offering rides on the giant flying carpet. A line of paying customers stretches as far as the eye can see. As the next people in line take their seats, Phineas and Ferb are seen counting the ever growing pile of coins at their stand.]

Phineas: Ferb, we're set for life.

Ferb: Yes, but I have to wonder what Candace, Stacy, and Jenny are up to.

[We now see a beautiful island resort, where Candace, Stacy and Jenny are each laying relaxed in beach chairs, each wearing a sexy bikini matching their respective color palettes, and each have a tropical fruit drink.]

Candace: This is the life, eh girls?

Stacy (relaxed): Yes, yes it is.

Jenny (same mood): Nothing can spoil this.

[A waiter then walks in holding a tray.]

Waiter: Uh, sorry ladies, but even genies have to pay for luxury.

[Jenny snaps her fingers, turning the waiter in an ostrich with a giraffe's head]

Waiter: I brought this on myself. (He walks away)

[Candace's relaxing is then interrupted when her stomach literally starts growling like a dog, as it morphs into the shape of a dog's face. Candace quiets down her stomach by smacking with a newspaper.]

Candace: Okay, okay, I'll fix you something.

[Candace snaps her fingers, and this causes a giant multilayered submarine sandwich to appear in her hand. After licking her lips, Candace sticks out her tongue like a chameleon, wrapping it around the sandwich, then in one big gulp, she completely swallows it, causing her belly to bulge out like a blimp. Candace belches as she pats her full and bulging stomach.]

Candace: Ahhhh, that's delicious. Good thing magic can easily get rid of this extra mass. But maybe I'll do that later.

[Candace is about to fall asleep, but then she looks over and sees a hunky Genie Jeremy over in another beach chair. Candace's eyes bug out in the shapes of hearts, her face morphs into a wolf and she starts whistling and howling. She then bashes herself over the head with a mallet, and looks at currently huge belly.]

Candace: Okay, now it's later.

[Candace snaps her fingers and her balloon-bellied figure turns into a thin, but curvacious supermodel figure, with Jessica Rabbit style dress and hair. She walks over to Jeremy and attempts to flirt with him.]

Candace (flirtatious): Hey there, big boy.

[Stacy and Jenny watch Candace as she gets invited to sit next to Jeremy.]

Stacy: (sigh) Typical, Candace gets the guy. Why can't that happen to us?

Voice: Hello, ladies.

[Stacy and Jenny look to see that Narrator #1 and Narrator #2 are now standing by them.]

Narrator: Are these seats taken?

[Stacy and Jenny look over the Narrators, and smile.]

Stacy: They are now, have a seat.

[Narrator #1 sits by Stacy and Narrator #2 sits by Jenny.]

[A giant Broadway style sign then is seen and is lit up, showing the words "THE END" is bight lights. However, one bulb suddenly burns out and the entire sign goes dark. Candace then appears from behind the sign.]

Candace: (mumbles in annoyance) Sorry, folks, give me a sec.

[Candace then conjures up a replacement bulb and switches it out for the burnt out one. The moment she does, the sign lights up again. Stacy and Jenny then join Candace.]

Candace: That's all, folks!

Stacy: Hoped you enjoyed this story!

Jenny: Genie girls are out! Peace!

[The girls then flash the peace sign.]


End file.
